Bedtime Stories
by nerd4rice725
Summary: Sirius asks Hermione to read him a bedtime story. Warning: lemony, smutty goodness inside. Oneshot, AU and EWE for obvious reasons.


**A/N:** Hello all you lovely people. :) Before you get to the good stuff, I just wanted to apologize in advance if the characters seem OOC or if this kind of story just isn't your cup of tea. It's my first time writing them and has been a while since I've written some lemony stuff, but please let me know if you have any comments or suggestions! Big shout out to my bestie, Miss E for being my beta. You rock!

Really, though, I kind of just took a lemon and squeezed it all over this story. Consider yourself warned. ;)

 **DISCLAIMER** : I do not own anything Harry Potter in here. I'm just happily sitting in the sandbox and letting my imagination run wild!

* * *

 **Bedtime Stories**

* * *

A knock echoed the library, breaking her focus from the book she was currently reading. She looked up to see Sirius standing at the doorway.

"Hello kitten. Got room for one more?" he asked, grinning.

Hermione laughed, waving him in. "Of course, Sirius. This is your house, you shouldn't need to ask."

Sirius picked up the bottle of firewhiskey and a tumbler that was left on the fireplace mantle before sitting down on the couch. "Be that as it may," he started, pouring himself a glass. "I would hate to barge in and see something that shouldn't have been seen."

"I hardly think me reading a book will qualify, so please, barge in on me whenever you like." She looked over shyly, giving a small smile before returning to her book.

The two sat in companionable silence for a few minutes before Hermione realized Sirius was slowly shimmying his way to be closer to her. She flipped the page of her book, faintly smelling the firewhiskey from his breath.

Sirius still wasn't quite sure what this feeling was that he was having towards Hermione. At first, he thought it was just a sudden urge to protect her, similar to what he has felt with Harry. Harry and Hermione were always close friends, as if they were brother and sister. Most days, and especially during the war, they were inseparable. After, literally, being spit out from the veil and falling into Harry and Hermione's arms, that urge to protect grew into something more.

He felt like a new man, with a new lease on life, and he was damn sure to not waste another minute that he won't be able to get back.

"Interested in what I'm reading?" she asked, raising her eyebrow at him. She marked her place in the book before closing it on her lap.

"I was hoping you would read to me. Maybe a good bedtime story will help me fall asleep," he said, eyeing the way her lips parted.

"Um." Hermione was at a loss for words. She could feel her blush creeping up on her cheeks as she fought with her brain to make a coherent sentence. "This isn't exactly a book that should be a bedtime story."

He knew that. He knew that the moment he opened the door and could smell her arousal as she sat there. He knew that as he came closer and closer to her, almost being addicted to it.

This was a different kind of urge altogether.

"So? Try me, kitten," he said, allowing himself to lay his head on her lap, which startled her.

Hermione looked down, a childish grin on his face. _'This is absurd,'_ she thought. _'He just wants you to read, nothing more.'_ She shook away any non-reading thoughts and opened her book again. Of course, Sirius would walk in during one of several romantic scenes in the book, so she decided to start from the beginning, where she knew the words were safe for both her and Sirius to hear.

Sirius was dangerously close to where her sweet scent was coming from, and he couldn't get enough. If he wasn't so much of a gentleman, he would have already ripped off her clothes and ravished her right then and there. It wouldn't do to have a screaming Hermione (and in time a screaming Harry), so he took the safer route. He looked up at her, admiring the view from below. He closed his eyes, waiting for her voice to fill his head. Instead, he heard her flipping pages. He looked up again and saw that she was frantically trying to flip to the beginning of the book.

"No, love, start from where you left off. I'm sure where you're at is more exciting than the beginning," he said, placing his hand on hers. She sat still for a second, and he could tell that she was blushing, seeing the red on her cheek. He always wondered how far her blush could go…

"That part is particularly not appropriate to read to you," she said, shakily, keeping her book up high enough where he couldn't see her face. If her face got any redder, someone would think she was running a fever.

"Hermione, must I remind you of my age? I think I can manage some blood and gore and sex," he said, challenging her. He felt her tense again under his head, quietly laughing to himself as he took another whiff of her.

How did she get into this situation in the first place? She always knew she had some feelings for Sirius, but she always dismissed them as a teenage crush and nothing more than that. When he had fell through the veil, she was devastated. The veil seemed to easily take him away, without even another thought. Her grief for him was amplified infinitely at seeing Harry desperately try to strangle free from Professor Lupin's hold to try and save him. She was one of the last to leave that awful room, looking back one more time, hoping that he would just walk out, but he never did.

Not yet, at least.

Some months after the war, the Order was called back to the Department of Mysteries. The veil had been acting strange, and they weren't exactly sure what to expect. Out of an abundance of caution, Minister Shacklebolt asked for their presence when the activity was getting worse. It was day five when the veil suddenly flashed, and Sirius came tumbling out of the archway, landing on top of Hermione and Harry. They both held on to him as if their life depended on it. His body was as cold as ice, but there was no mistaking his heart was beating and he was breathing the same air they were. That teenage crush came back with a vengeance, but she tucked it away, thinking he deserved something more exciting than her.

Now they were here, his head on her lap as she was about to read him an erotic scene from her book.

She cleared her throat and took a deep breath.

 _Elizabeth laid down on the living room floor, letting the heat from the fire surround her body. She had no idea when Derek would be back, but she hoped it would be soon.  
_  
Sirius looked up at the cover of the book, and imagined what Hermione's face looked like at this moment. She obviously started a ways before where she really was at, but it would only be a matter of time before she got there.

 _A few hours later, Elizabeth was woken up by the feeling of an arm wrapped around her waist. She turned around to see Derek, looking at her with those eyes that she only knew meant one thing. His mouth came crashing down onto hers before she was able to say a word. He moved so he was on top of her, running his hands down the side of her body. It has been way too long, he thought._

Sirius shifted on her lap so his face was turned towards her. His hand brushed over her abdomen before gingerly raising her top, exposing her stomach. Hermione inhaled sharply and looked down. Her curious eyes met his, both full of lust and need.

"Keep reading, love," he said, his breath ghosting over her abdomen. Goosebumps began to appear over her skin as she brought the book back between them.

 _"I've missed you," Derek said to Elizabeth, taking the time to remove her shirt. He planted kisses all over her body, not leaving an inch of her skin without the feeling of his lips._

Taking the cue from the book, Sirius placed a kiss on her stomach, feeling her quiver beneath his lips. His lips curled into a smile against her skin. Hermione bit her lip as she continued to read. He could never get tired of listening to her. Sirius continued to plant small kisses all over her abdomen before making his way towards the center. His tongue gently dipped into her bellybutton, imagining her lips on his. Hermione abruptly stopped reading again, her hand shooting down into his hair.

"How do you expect me to keep reading when you're doing that?" she asked breathily.

"I don't," he said, coming up to meet her face to face.

She dropped the book, landing with a thud on the floor. Her curious amber eyes met his grey, full of want and need. She never thought once she would be in this situation with Sirius, dismissing all chances of being with him long ago.

"I just needed an excuse to do this." Sirius took the leap as his lips met hers. Her lips were soft, nothing like what he had experienced before. He ran his tongue along her bottom lip, begging for entrance. She sighed, slightly parting her lips to let him in. He explored every part of her, gently, but hungry for more. He wanted every inch of her, and he wanted her to know how much he needed her.

Hermione's fingers brushed through his hair, gently tugging and eliciting a moan from him. She melted into him, her hands resting on his shoulders as he picked her up off of the couch and off the floor. She giggled, wrapping her legs around his waist as he brought her up the stairs to his room. He kicked the door shut and laid her down on his bed, crawling up her body to meet her kiss. Without breaking contact, he picked up his wand from his nightstand and flicked it once at his door to lock and raise wards, then flicked it again to raise a silencing barrier.

He intended for Hermione to be very vocal tonight, and only for him.

Returning the wand to its place on his nightstand, he moved his kisses down her jaw and onto her neck, hearing her sigh out his name. His hands softly ran up her sides, bunching her top until he pulled it up and over her head. His lips trailed over her collarbone and onto the top of her breasts, causing her to arch. Sirius took this opportunity to reach around and unclasp her bra, throwing it off the bed.

Hermione's hands grabbed on to the hem of his shirt, holding onto it for dear life as he planted kisses all over her chest. She finally let go and let her hands freely roam his back, feeling his skin on hers. She managed to get his shirt off before he ventured more south.

"My beautiful kitten," he hummed, caressing one mound as he licked and sucked the other.

"Sirius," she moaned again, trying to contain the excitement and heat that was pooling between her legs. He growled as his fingers dipped down to her pajama pants, shimmying them and her barely-there underwear off of her hips and legs.

With nothing between Sirius and Hermione's growing arousal, he was able to get his first, unobstructed smell of her, and he was hooked. The combination of their skin to skin contact and her arousal drove him crazy. He focused his gaze on her as he lazily traced his fingers up her calves, over her knees, and around her thighs. The higher he got, the more her eyes rolled back, reveling in his touch.

"Please," she whispered, arching her back as he came painstakingly close to her heated core.

"Tell me what you need, love."

"You. Just you." He growled as he allowed one of his fingers to sink deep inside of her, feeling her walls clench and hearing her moan his name.

He watched her chest rise and fall with every stroke, drinking in the sight of her reacting to his touch. He slid another finger in and flicked his tongue over her nub, causing her hips to buck. He growled again, sinking his fingers deeper and using his free hand to hold her down.

"Sirius," Hermione said in exhale, running her fingers through his hair. She felt his fingers withdraw from inside her, leaving her feeling empty but wanting more.

"My, my, kitten," Sirius said, taking a quick look at his drenched fingers before sucking all of her juices off. She stared at him with fire in her eyes. If he didn't make a move now, she was sure she would lose it. He hummed as he lowered his head again, dipping his tongue into her folds. He had to get a taste before he couldn't control himself.

Hermione's head was spinning so much that she wasn't able to put a complete sentence together. His hands on her were like fire that she didn't want to put out. The feeling of having Sirius between her legs was enough to turn her brain into goo, and she never wanted it to stop. She could feel his fingers pressing down on her thighs, a signal that he was trying to keep himself under control.

"Sirius." She reached down to run her one hand through his hair again as she brought the other to her breasts. "Please," she begged, feeling her insides tighten. He gave one more kiss to her folds before he came up to meet her lips, inserting his fingers deep inside her.

She moaned into his kiss, subtly tasting herself on him, making her even wetter than before. Her breathing became ragged as she fumbled with his pants, managing to unbutton them and slide them down his legs using her feet. His fingers pumped faster at her persistence to unclothe him, his thumb gently tapping on her nub, causing her hips to buck again. Sirius trailed kisses up her jawline and ran his tongue along the edge of her ear, whispering sweet nothings and encouragement, feeling her walls tighten, right on the cusp of spilling over.

"Let it go, kitten," he whispered, flicking his fingers up into her sensitive spot.

"Sirius!" Hermione's eyes flew open as she looked at him, feeling her orgasm surge through her whole body. Her mouth hung open, unable to make a sound as she could feel herself letting go.

Sirius kept his fingers inside, riding out her orgasm with her. She looked beautiful, he thought, feeling her walls convulse on his fingers. As she came down from her high, he slowed his pace, relishing in the newfound slickness of her core. As he removed his fingers from inside her, she moaned again, instantly shooting her arms out to free him of his boxers as he licked her juices off his fingers again. He laughed at her eagerness, clearly showing what she needs right now. If he were to just walk away, he was quite sure she would throw him back through the veil. Being thrown once was enough for his life.

"Are you sure about this?" he asked, lowering himself over her, arms on either side of her head. He knew once this happened, there was no going back. They've gone so far already tonight, but the last thing Sirius wanted Hermione to feel was that she _had_ to be with him because of what they are doing. He wouldn't say he loved her, not yet, but he did want to see where this would take them. He wanted to show her that there are good and proper gentleman out there, not just boys who want a war hero around their shoulders.

He wanted to be hers.

Hermione looked into his eyes, trying to sort out if there was any doubt in his mind. It was times like these she wished she was able to cast _Legilimens_ , to see what his intentions really are. She didn't find doubt in his eyes, none at all. What she did find was want and need, but it wasn't a want and need to be inside her. She had seen this look before, on Bill and Fleur. During her times with the couple, she would always see this look in their eyes as they looked at each other. Especially during the final battle at Hogwarts, when everyone was going their own way, they had that same look. It was as if it was their non-verbal way of saying they loved each other.

Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck, lowering his head to bring him in for a long, passionate kiss, looking at him again with that want and need that his eyes had.

"Make me yours, Sirius," she said, wrapping her legs around his waist.

Using all of his willpower to not plow her straight into the bed, Sirius eased himself inside of her, watching her reactions and adjusting if he thought she was in any pain. She never took her eyes off of him as he went deeper and deeper. When he was fully inside there, he stilled, looking at her for any sign of regret. She exhaled, trying to keep her excitement at bay while getting used the fullness that was Sirius inside of her.

Sirius inside of her. This one experience Hermione thought she would only enjoy in her mind, and yet it has come to fruition, and she had to admit, it was _so_ much better in reality than it was in her imagination. She tilted her hips up towards his, causing him to sink in more, telling him to keep going.

He moaned at the sudden slip, not expecting to be able to go deeper than he already was. He started a slow, gentle rhythm, pulling out about halfway before sliding easily back in. Hermione was letting out soft mewls and gasps, running her hands all over his chest and through his hair, encouraging him to never stop. His jaw clenched, the sensation of her hands all over him and her moaning his name like it was a song was driving him insane.

"Hermione," he moaned, kissing her like his life depended on it. He could feel her orgasm building again, along with his own, and he started to thrust even faster, pulling out almost all the way before sliding home.

Their breaths became ragged, Hermione digging her nails into his back as he nuzzled into the crook of her neck, kissing, licking, and biting, leaving little love marks across her shoulder. They were slowly coming to the top of the hill, and both were determined to ride down together.

"Don't stop," she screamed, feeling him bite down on her again as he growled into her skin. She wrapped her legs tighter around him, wanting to feel every inch of him.

He could feel her insides getting wetter, causing him to thrust even harder and faster. "Hermione," he begged, looking at her flustered face. She was an image of pure ecstasy, an image he implanted in his brain and filed away for later use. "Hermione, kitten," he moaned again, feeling himself start to lose control.

"Sirius!"

As if their bodies melded into one, her orgasm raged through her as he could start to feel himself empty inside of her. It was a feeling Sirius had never had before, the literal feeling of a woman's inner walls clenching down on him, milking him for all he has. He sat up and buried himself as deep as he could, wanting to feel this sensation on every surface of his skin that he could get in there. His head was thrown back in pleasure, as was Hermione's, both gasping for air as their climax started to settle down.

Once the stars in his eyes were mostly clear, he looked down at her naked body, a light glistening of sweat covered her as he watched her chest rise and fall. He let go of his death grip on her thighs, massaging the spots out where he knew bruises would appear the next day. She didn't seem to mind though, and Sirius was grateful for that.

He pulled out of her and plopped to her side, laughing at the bottom lip and sad puppy dog eyes that looked at him.

"I liked that in there," she said, covering her face as she began to blush.

He smiled as he pushed her hand away and nibbled on her bottom lip. "This won't be the only time, you know," he said, bringing her in close. She sighed into his chest, swinging her leg over his hip. They stayed like that for quite some time, dozing off as their heart rates began to normalize. It was the first full night of sleep both Sirius and Hermione have had since the incident with the veil with no interruptions and no nightmares.

By the time they both had woken up, it was nearly midday.

"Got any plans today, kitten?" Sirius asked Hermione, brushing her hair away from her face.

She frowned, looking down at the bedspread between them. "I do, actually."

Sirius looked at her, brow furrowed. This couldn't be good, maybe he should go with her? "What is it? Would you like me to accompany you?" He tilted her head up so she could look at him.

"I have a debt to repay," she said, deadpanned. She stared into his grey eyes for a moment before letting the smirk she had been holding in show on her face. "With you, for last night."

Sirius looked at her for a moment, registering her last few words. Before he could respond, she pushed him down on the bed, and began to repay him for last night.

From that moment on, Sirius asked Hermione to read him a bedtime story every night.


End file.
